


I'm Here for You

by kashumaguflu



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: A short one-shot of Feyre's experience Under the Mountain, and Rhys comforting her.





	

_"Do it," she seethes, her red lips dripping like blood._

_I drag my eyes up to Amarantha, trying to avoid this last punishment. I came here to save Tamlin - all of Pythian - and after months of torture and grueling tasks, I'm forced to slaughter one of their innocent._

_"Come now, human. It was so very easy for you to kill one of our own before. What makes this one any different?" Amarantha signals to the hooded Fae kneeling before me. An ash dagger is held at my side, ready for the kill._

_Mustering up any ounce of courage I have left, I rip the burlap sack from the Fae's head and my heart stops. I stare in shock at the familiar violet eyes. Rhys's gaze is unwavering, as if he has no fear for what's to come._

_His lips form a small smile."It's all right, Feyre," Rhysand says softly, his eyes tearing into my soul. I've done enough damage, enough killing. I refuse to follow Amarantha's cruel orders, to end the life of a new friend. After all these months Under the Mountain, Rhys has kept me safe and alive. And I'm going to repay the favor by puncturing his heart?_

_"Do it!" Amarantha yells at me now, her voice screeching throughout the throne room._

_I can't do it. I can't do it._

_"Feyre," Rhys whispers to me. I look at those beautifully forgiving eyes. My own eyes well up with tears, and his face blurs before me. "It's all right," he repeats._

_How can he be so calm? Why does he want me to go through with this? Doesn't he know that this last act will destroy me forever?_

_"Kill him now, human, or your precious Tamlin and his court will be mine."_

_I take a deep breath as I place my left hand on Rhys's shoulder. The tattooed eye stares up at me, mocking me, pleading with me. I choke back a sob, all of this becoming too much. I grasp the ash dagger in my palm, my fingers digging into the rugged handle. I slowly bring the blade up, as if I no longer have control of it._

_I look into those peaceful violet eyes for the last time as I plunge the dagger through Rhys's chest, piercing his heart. Rhys's eyes begin to fade and blood drips down his still-smiling mouth. As I tear the blade out of his chest, I hear his last words:_

_"I love you, Feyre."_

I jolt awake and am met with those same violet eyes. I release a sob as I turn away from them, curling up on my side. I press my tearstained face into the pillow, hoping that this nightmare will be over. _Rhys is dead. I killed him._ The tears flow down my cheeks, dampening the sheets.

"Feyre," Rhys says, his smooth voice filled with concern. He places a gentle hand on my back, but I cringe away from the touch.

He must have known about my dream, must have sensed it through the bond. I don't deserve his comfort. I killed him. He must know that my nightmare displayed his slaughter.

"Feyre darling," he says faintly. "Please look at me."

I choke out another sob as I roll over, his face coming into view. He's kneeling at my bedside, his violet eyes holding so much pain and concern. He grasps my hand and presses his lips to my skin.

"Do you wish to tell me about it?" he asks, his breath trailing across my fingers. I vigorously shake my head as tears continue their trek down my cheeks. Rhys lifts a hand to my face and gently thumbs away the wetness. "Do you mind if I stay with you for a little while?"

I would do anything to spend more time in his presence, knowing that his heart is still beating, that his violet eyes are still bright and shining. I scoot over in the bed, making room for him to join me. He positions himself atop the covers and rests his back against the headboard.

I turn my face to look at him, wondering what will happen next. Rhys observes me, his gaze so filled with love and concern that it breaks my heart. He reaches over, and I release a yelp as he lifts me up and places me across his lap. He wraps his arms around my back and shoulders, holding me close to his muscular chest. Being this close to him, touching him, knowing that he's okay, triggers the flow of more tears. I press my tearstained face into his shoulder as he runs his hand up and down my back. The gesture is soothing, but my heart throbs from the nightmare that plagues my mind.

Rhysand brings my head to rest under his chin and presses his lips to the crown of my head, his hand still stroking my back. I relax into him, beginning to calm my breathing and dry my tears.

I don't know how long we sit like this, with Rhys holding me in his lap. His gentle yet firm hands on my back, his soft lips pressing against my forehead. I jump when a knock sounds at the door, and it opens slowly.

Cassian's head peaks in, taking in our position. My face heats with embarrassment and shame, remembering that I had such a dream about his High Lord. Rhys tightens his grip on my body as his eyes narrow and shoot daggers at Cassian.

"I apologize, High Lord, but there are pressing matters in which the court needs to discuss," he says quickly, trying to avoid Rhys's temper.

Rhysand glares at him. "We can discuss it in the morning," he says sharply.

"Of course, but it is of great concern at the moment - "

"I will handle it in the morning," Rhys barks. "Now leave."

Cassian nods. "Yes, High Lord," he says. His eyes meet mine. "I apologize." He retracts from the door and closes it behind him.

Rhys releases a breath. I begin to pull away from him, but he tightens his hold on me.

His eyes search my face. "Where are you going?"

I meet his gaze. "Your court needs you. I feel better now. You can go if you have to," I say, noting that my tears have dried and that I really do feel better. Rhys has once again calmed me and brought me back to myself.

He smiles at me and presses a kiss below my ear. "My court can wait," he says softly. "I'd much rather be here."

Relief floods through me. I want Rhys to stay, I want to know that he's really here with me. I curl my body around his and close my eyes, hoping that he will hold me for the rest of the night, chasing away the nightmares.

"Will you stay the whole night?" I mumble.

Rhys presses a kiss to my forehead, his hand smoothing down my hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

 


End file.
